


Flesh And Bolts

by sher1dan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sher1dan/pseuds/sher1dan
Summary: A story about the apocalypse and the girl who survived it.





	Flesh And Bolts

Kyren paced quietly through the shadows of a broken city she once called home, prosthetic leg clunking quietly against the shattered ground. Everyone joked about the apocalypse, but nobody ever thought it would happen. Too many scares over too many years meant everyone just let the term lapse into a joke.

Then, of course, they developed AI. That was the first mistake humanity made. At least as far as Kyren was concerned.

One such robot stood near one of the old accounting buildings, staring at the wall. Probably charging.

Kyren narrowed her eyes. _A perfect target. They can't see you coming when they're charging._

She ran forward and punched the robot to the ground with her own robotic arm, sending it skidding into the rubble and doing an unfortunate amount of damage to the thing's shell. _Pity. Would've made for useful armor or something._

It snapped out of its charging state in disorientation. "What the--" It was cut off by a foot to the chest as Kyren put all of her weight onto keeping the thing pinned to the ground. The android whirred in dismay. "Hey, what the hell?? What gives?!"

Kyren activated her prosthetic's upgrades. The side panels and hand quickly shifted into position, becoming a powerful laser cannon - one she had designed herself out of scrap weapons from the nearby military base. After all, the best defense is an arm full of lasers, right? That's probably how the saying goes. "Hey, screwbox. Where's the nearest human food."

The machine on the ground looked terrified despite having a stationary face. "Why would I know?! I don't keep track of human food! Back off!"

Kyren huffed. "Okay, we're doing this then."

The cannon began to whirr as she charged up a blast. The android, realizing what was happening, let out a panicked yelp before kicking away the laser pointed at its face. _Of course. This always happens. These things always try to defend themselves._ It rolled over and tried to get up so it was on even ground with its attacker.

Kyren blasted its head off.

\---

Smoke hung in the air long after the thing stopped twitching. Kyren had been meaning to upgrade the blaster to be less "burn it to shit" and more "incapacitate it"; robots aren't any good when they're just a pile of melted metal. Only when the components remain intact are they of any use. So typically she aimed to knock out the main control center.

_It's almost funny,_ she thought to herself, _how almost completely modelled after humans these robots were. Typical us._

Unfortunately, this one had been getting up when she'd blasted it, so it wasn't of much use anymore. Its final resting place would be among the rubble of this garbage city. If you could even still call it a city, anyway - not much city remained after the war.

Knocking aside another pile of rocks revealed a poorly lit store, a handful of cans and rations still lining the shelves. _Finally._ She kicked the door in and pulled her backpack off of her shoulders. Fortunately, there was enough food here to last her about a week, on good odds. But it had taken hours of searching to find. Obviously, this ruin of a city wasn't worth much anymore - she had looted it for as much as it had. And when nothing remained, why should she?

She would need to move somewhere else, somehow.

\---

As the tank rumbled its way across the rubble of her city, Kyren thought to herself about where she would go, and how she would upgrade her new method of transport. Obviously her Console was coming with her, although she'd need to find a way to get it inside the tank. Fortunately, plenty of newer, more useful technologies were built in, which meant that maybe Kyren would finally find someone else.

But probably not.

It's been 5 years now, and she's only found robots and old recordings.

It's almost certain she'll never see another human again.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is my first story that i've thought good enough to post anywhere, and i hope you enjoyed it! i know it's short but it's also exactly 666 words so i'm gonna leave it lmao. i'm probably going to write more at some point, but drawing is kind of more my forte, so if you want more from me please check out my art blog sher1dandrawsstuff.tumblr.com ! thank you for reading :0


End file.
